


Chasing Schnapps

by thezonefic



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Complete, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, Intoxication, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thezonefic/pseuds/thezonefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A relatively short first time between Gibbs and DiNozzo that happens after a particularly rough and long case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Schnapps

**Author's Note:**

> Date: June 2005
> 
>  
> 
> Notes: Really couldn't help myself, I've only seen a handful of episodes, but I'm hooked, sucked in for all I'm worth. Like I really need another fandom when there are so many fics in the usual fandoms I attempt to write in that are in various stages of progress. Ah hell went ahead and wrote the fic anyways, now maybe that rabbit will crawl back under the bed and stay there.
> 
> Summary: A relatively short first time between Gibbs and DiNozzo that happens after a particularly rough and long case. The two men attempt to drink away and somewhat clumsily sex ensues. Even though both men are more inebriated then sober when the sex begins, there are no issues of consent, as they have been a developing relationship outside of work.
> 
> Warnings: Discussion of child murders that were investigated by Gibbs and his team, they are not very graphically described, but DiNozzo clearly articulates his angst at the children's deaths. Graphic sex between two rather attractive men.
> 
> Beta: Kaiiz. Thanks as always for the beta, your help is what makes the fics so much better.

"Another beer, Boss? 'Cause I'm having one," DiNozzo offered as he slowly weaved his way to his kitchen, his feet and legs feeling a little rubbery.

"You got anything else beside that candy assed imported stuff DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as he quietly enjoyed the slight alcoholic haze he'd been carefully building through the long beer bust he and DiNozzo had been indulging in. "Something with more of a bite."

"Got some Schnapps in the liquor cabinet. We could chase it with the beer, get us where we need to be sooner then with just the beer alone," DiNozzo suggested as he returned with two imported beers in hand after making his wandering way back to the couch. "There should be shot glasses close to the bottle Boss."

"Yeah got them," Gibbs said as he began to examine the bottle of liquor. "Expensive stuff you've got here DiNozzo.'

"Got it as a Christmas gift last year from a frat brother. He's in the liquor import business. Says the suppliers are always bringing around bottles for him to sample. He keeps the Vodkas he gets and gives away the rest. Always gives me a bottle or three. Got a really good single malt in the back corner of the cabinet, if you like Scotch better then Schnapps then grab that one instead. I'm easy," Tony sighed as he sipped the cold pilsner.

Gibbs snickered as he carefully set down the square bottle and small leaded crystal shot glasses. "Yeah youíre right about that DiNozzo," he agreed as he gently tapped the back of the younger man's head. "Easy."

Sinking down with a deep sigh, Gibbs held out his hand for one of the beers DiNozzo had brought. "You sure you want to do this DiNozzo? We're just this side of buzzed now; we chase a few Schnapps with these beers, and then fucked up won't even be close to it. Not to mention the hangovers we'll be nursing when we wake up."

"Doubt you're even close to buzzed Boss. And it's not that I want to get blasted, but I need to," he emphasized. "It's probably the only way I'm going to get those pictures out of my head. Fuck it Boss, that bastard... how could he? I mean, he shot those kids... his kids. Killed them in cold blood only because he thought that his wife was fucking around on him?" DiNozzo's voice rose. "Jesus Gibbs, the oldest was only three. Three fucking years old. He'll never see Santa again, never get his first day at school," DiNozzo broke off, his voice thickening.

"DiNozzo, you have to leave it. Case is closed, over. Once the case is finished you need to leave it closed, because if you don't it will eat you alive. You've been a cop long enough to know that."

"Yeah Boss I know, and that's part of the reason I'm sitting here getting wasted with you. I hate hangovers almost as much as... Fuck, can't even think of something I hate as much as hangovers, maybe Kate at her most smart assed. Only other thing that would help would be to get fucked hard into the floor, or a convenient bed, but since I don't see anybody who'd be willing to fuck me at the moment, alcohol it is."

"Pour the Schnapps DiNozzo, we'll getting to the fucking after we've shot a few," Gibbs said, his lips quirking into a small leer. "You'll probably handle me grabbing you better a little drunker than you are at the moment," Gibbs continued under his breath.

"What?" DiNozzo squeaked as he sat bolt upright from the comfortable slouch he'd assumed in his corner of the couch, his beer bottle tilting at a precarious angle.

"Careful DiNozzo, your're gonna spill your beer. You said you wanted to get drunk and fucked. First the drinking then the fucking, simple. What is there to understand?"

Sputtering, Tony coughed wetly, beer spewing through nose and mouth, gasping as he fought for breath. Reaching out Gibbs pounded hard between the younger man's shoulder blades. "You're wasting beer DiNozzo. Slow and deep breaths, yeah like that. Easy, slowly..good. Better now?" Gibbs eased off the pounding as Tony's gasps and wheezes decreased to an occasional hoarse, wet sounding snort.

"Fuck Gibbs warn a guy next time. I'm way too sober for you to be messing with my head like that. Besides, what happened to rule 12?" Tony asked. "Cheers Boss," he added, tossing back his first Schnapps.

"Smoooothhhhhhhhhhh," hissed Gibbs, grabbing his beer greedily and letting the cold pilsner slide down a Schnapps ravaged throat. "Maybe I should have taken you up on the Scotch. Jesus that stuff burns worse than cheap rot gut. You know I'm not a strict, by the book kind of guy."

"Acquired taste. Gibbs?" Tony hesitated.

"Yeah?"

"Ah, donít quite how to ask this?"

"Best way is to come out and ask."

"Usually, but not this kind of question."

"I was wondering when your mouth would catch up with your brain about my fucking you comment."

"Yeah well, you have to admit that kind of a comment from you isn't something I should have been expecting."

"No, I'll grant you that one. You want to know if I was messing with your head or serious?"

"Ah, that too Boss."

"Been bi ever since I figured out you could do more with a cock than just piss with it. Messed around when I was a teen, guys and girls. When I joined the Corps I was, to say the least, extremely discreet. Even you know that there are ways of serving and being bi or gay in the military. We've investigated enough cases where a number of the people we've dealt with were gays, lesbians or bisexual. 'Don't ask, don't tell' just added a thin layer of legitimacy to homosexuals, lesbians and bisexuals in the military. As for the wives, I was in serious lust with each of them and the Marine way is to marry'em if you're gonna want to fuck 'em long term.î

"Shit Gibbs, you mean you got married three times just to get a regular partner for sex? That's off the wall, even for you." Tony laughed as he poured the second round of Schnapps into both glasses. "I mean you couldn't find a way around it."

Snorting loudly, Gibbs shifted on the couch, slowly sliding closer to DiNozzo and replacing his beer onto the glass topped table. "No , I didn't just get married three times for just the sex. There was a lot more involved than that, a lot more involved in the break ups too than my being bi or even romantically inept or a single minded workaholic with no real life outside of work. But the Corps had expectations, and even Non-Comms had certain regs to follow. Long term extra-marital sex was not in the regs. NCIS also had certain expectations of their senior agents as well. Thankfully they no longer have those expectations of me."

Tossing back their second shots, both men quickly grabbed their beers to chase the harsh taste of the liquor. Finishing his beer DiNozzo leaned back into the softness of the cushions of his couch, head thrown back and eyes closing as the pleasant floating feeling brought on by the alcohol mellowed his previous tense mood. "Was a good idea to get drunk at home Boss, that way no DUI or other potential problems."

"One of your best," Gibbs replied as he slid even closer to the other man. "Now, can I interest you in something besides talking and drinking? After all, you're the one who brought up the wanting to get fucked through the floor. Personally I'd much rather a convenient bed, but if you're that set on the floor I can accommodate that too."

"I kind of assumed you'd think I meant with a woman."

"You know what assume makes out of you, don"t you DiNozzo? You said, and I quote, 'Only other thing that would help would be to get fucked hard into the floor, or a convenient bed, but since I don't see anybody who'd be willing to fuck me at the moment, alcohol it is.' Way you phrased it meant it wasn't a woman you were looking for. Now you up for this or are we going to drink until one of us passes out?"

"No, Iím game, if you are?"

"How many times have you been with a man Tony?"

"A few, in college and a couple of times while I was working in Baltimore."

"You got supplies?"

"I've got stuff. You planning on topping?"

"Damn DiNozzo," Gibbs hissed abruptly, moving to adjust his pants as the slight interest in his groin went to an all-out hard-on confined in too tight khakis. "Warn somebody before you say things like that."

"Hey, we're guys aren't we? Didn't think you needed or wanted hearts, flowers and all the rest of that, 'cause right now I don't. All I want is a hard cock shoved as far up my ass as it will go."

"Fuck," Gibbs moaned as he grabbed DiNozzo's sweater, pulling it roughly out of the tight jeans Tony wore. "No. no fucking hearts and flowers and you'll get all the cock you want. In fact so much cock that you'll be feeling me for a week each time you move."

"Shit," Tony moaned as Gibbs forced back his head and teeth nipped sharply at his jaw, hands roughly shoving his sweater up and baring him at the waist.

"Very nice," Gibbs muttered as his fingers gently pinched a tawny nipple to hardness, his over hand tracing over the hard-on pushing against Tonyís zipper.

"Bosssss," Tony whined as he pulled away, flinging off his sweater. "Clothes off now, it's been too goddamned long since I've got laid," he continued, ripping down the zipper of his jeans and quickly shoving pants and cotton boxers to his knees, kicking them off of long lightly haired legs and freeing the lengthy thick cock from its cloth prison. Jumping up, Tony grabbed at Gibbs' hand. "Bedroom now, stuff's there and my bed's a helluva lot more comfortable than the couch is."

Chuckling darkly as the younger man stubbled over the sweater he'd carelessly flung of, Gibbs pulled Tony against his still clothed form, cupping the well muscled ass. "Little drunker than you thought you were?"

Shoving Gibbs through the open door to his bedroom Tony continued quickly, moving until the older man felt the edge of DiNozzo's big bed against the back of his knees. Reaching for the small lamp, Tony carefully turned it on, the light causing his skin to glow golden in the muted light. "Damn Tony, you're beautiful, all long lean muscles and bones. Like a statue of a Greek god I saw in a museum on Rhodes once."

"Not even close Boss, told you I didn't need hearts and flowers. What I do need is you naked. So...," DiNozzo smiled gently, pushing at the older man until he fell onto the soft duvet. "Gonna take your clothes off now."

Laughing softly, Gibbs began unbuttoning his shirt, his fingers tangling with DiNozzo's. "Either you do it or I do it, because the two of us trying to get this shirt off isn't getting either of us too far."

"Fucking buttons," Tony muttered, uncharacteristically annoyed at the small circles of plastic that kept him from Gibbs' skin. Grabbing the loosened edges he pulled strongly, the material and buttons tearing away and showering both men in small white buttons.

"Damn it DiNozzo, I liked that shirt."

"Well I hated it, always made you look sallow and that shade of beige was so eighties."

"Don't you dare do that to the pants," Gibbs began as Tony's hands eagerly ripped at the fastenings to his clothing. "What the hell am I gonna wear in the morning?"

"Jethro, shut up and kiss me, while I finish stripping you. At this rate, it will be tomorrow before we get to the good stuff," Tony whined. "Now lift up," he ordered as he slid pants, underwear and socks off one at one time.

"Fuck, that's one serious cock you've got there and no shit about it being standard Marine Corps issue," Tony drooled as he gently grasped the other man's thick erection, patting through the wiry steel coloured curls that surrounded cock and balls.

Straddling the older man's lower thighs, Tony leaned down to nuzzle at the still-covered head of his soon-to-be lover's cock. "Thought that cutting was usually the norm until recently. Never had an uncut cock before." Fisting the large cock, Tony worked the foreskin down off of the flushed glistening cockhead. Smiling, as pre-cum began to well from the small slit in the middle of the rounded head, he leaned down, slipping his full lips over the head and suckled strongly.

"Jesus Christ DiNozzo, thought you wanted a cock up your ass, not down your throat,' Gibbs gasped breathlessly.

"Decided I want it both ways."

"Well, decide which one you want first. I can only oblige with one at a time, give me an hour or so then you can have the other."

Letting the large cockhead pop out of his mouth with a wet slurping sound Tony moaned loudly as Gibbs slid a hand up, gently cupping his hairless ball sac before pressing a thumb hard against the base of Tony's cock. "Now, which one do you want Tony? Mouth or ass?"

Panting, Tony looked down at Gibbs, who was observing the flush across the younger man's cheek bones, and along the chest to the tawny nipples that were begging for Gibbs' mouth. Lustful impatience making Gibbs' decision for DiNozzo, Jethro rubbed his hands easily up the lightly sweaty skin of Tony's flanks. Tony gasped hoarsely, his world flipping wildly as suddenly he found himself looking up at Gibbs, the duvet softness against his back as the older man grinned down at him. "Uh Gibbs?"

"You were taking too long to decide, so I decided for you," he replied, huffing as he stretched out fully to lay over Tony. "Not too heavy?"

"Jesus... damn good, feels soooo good, love feeling a man's weight on me," Tony moaned, his hips moving restlessly against Gibbs'. Their cocks aligned, sliding against each other, with Gibbs' balls rubbing against the tender skin of Tony's perineum.

Gibbs growled harshly, in strange jealously at Tony's words which subtly reminded him that the younger had previous male lovers. "Lube and rubbers DiNozzo, where are they?" If Gibbs was going to accomplish one thing tonight it was to wipe his lover's memory clear of all past other sexual encounters.

"Nightstand, upper drawer," Tony replied, mewling as Gibbs moved off of him, as all that hard muscle and flesh moved away leaving him feeling lost.

"Easy Tony, only getting the supplies," Gibbs soothed as he triumphantly placed the large tube of lubricant and a handful of condoms on the bedside next to him. Watching the younger man writhe against the soft cotton of the duvet, Gibbs smiled. Tony was turned on by him, a not-so-younger guy. It was Jethro Gibbs, and the alcohol he mentally added, that had Tony's long legs moving restlessly on the bed, his beautiful cock hard against his lightly furred belly drooling and the hairless ball sac drawn tightly against the base of Tony's cock. Gibbs own cock thickened further and drooled as his eyes were drawn to the shadowy entrance to Tony's body. "Damn Tony but you"re breath taking."

"Had too much to drink? I know I'm not bad looking, but breath taking no. You, on the other hand, are something special to look at. Now get on with it Gibbs, neither of us is getting any younger here."

Squirting a large glob of the cool lube into the palm of his hand, Gibbs pulled Tony's hand from it's tight clench, dipping Tony's middle finger into the lube. Then he leaned forward and ordered, "Open yourself up for me Tony, and spread those legs open and get that hot hole of yours ready for me."  
"Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttt," Gibbs yanked hard at his own balls, shuddering as he fought for control as he watched Tony slowly finger his hole.

 

Rimming his lube wet finger around the tightly clenched pucker, Gibbs leered happily as Tony moaned loudly and thrust his hips downward, lazily finger fucking himself.  
"Yeah Tony, that's nice, now add another one, want to see you spread that hole open. Want to watch you get good and ready for my dick."  
Adding a third finger well lubed finger, Tony roughly thrust deep into his own body, crying out harshly as he deliberately roughly rubbed at the small nub deep inside of his body.

"Now o Gibbs, give it to me. I'm loose and wet and ready."

Teasing the guardian muscles into relaxing by rubbing his cockhead against them, Gibbs slid slowly into the velvet softness of Tony's body. "Fuccccccccckkkkkk tight, hot, like satin wrapped around velvet," he moaned as he gently moved his cock slowly further into that tight wet heat. "Want to see you jerk yourself off for me Tony. Come on, wrap those long beautiful fingers around your cock and stroke it for me." Biting down hard on his lower lip Gibbs shook with the pleasure of watching Tony slowly pump his fist up and down his cock, twisting his wrist just so as he thumbed the head and spreading pre-cum over his fingers. Gibbs leaned down and swiped his tongue over the cockhead wet with precum, slurping loudly; as Tony's flavour filled his mouth.

Tony groaned, his head restlessly thrashing on the pillow. "Good, so fucking good Boss. More, come on give me more of that monster cock."

"Not going to hurt you Tony, that's not part of the plan. The only thing that's going to happen in this bed is pleasure; yours, mine and ours."

Finally fully inside of his lover, Gibbs sighed. It had been almost a year since he got laid the last time, and that one was a goodbye fuck with a very dear old friend, both of them moving on, Jack to a new lover and him to well until now his own right hand. He just hoped that Jack found what he was looking for. Thrusting slowly in and out Gibbs angled his hips, his cock looking for that sweet spot inside of Tony, the one he just knew would drive his lover crazy with sensations. Writhing wildly beneath the older man, sounds of harsh groans, desperate mewling pleas for more, deeper and harder echoed through the room. Entwining his fingers with Tony's, Gibbs tightened the grip Tony had on his cock to help jack in a counteracting rhythm to his thrusts, the cock wet with welling precum. "Gonna taste you next time Tony, bet you taste sweet, salty, just the thought's making me crazy."

"God Gibbs, haven't felt this good in so long," Tony moaned as his other hand combed through Gibbs' chest hair, seeking and finding the large nipple already peaked, pinching it hard and screaming as Gibbs surged forward, all previous gentleness gone as he pounded hard into the younger man's body.

"Wanted it harder Tony, you got it," Gibbs gasped. "Going to make sure everytime you take a breath, your ass is going to remember this."

Letting go of the juicy cock he was stroking, Gibbs pulled hard at Tony's ass, positioning the younger man's thighs over his own. He leaned forward, catching Tony's panting mouth in a hard kiss, roughly shoving his tongue deep into Tony's mouth, tasting beer, Schnapps and something that was uniquely Anthony DiNozzo. Tongues slid wetly against one another; twining, licking, moving, exploring until both men's mouths were thoroughly mapped.

"Put your legs around my waist," Gibbs gasped, his hips snapping faster, losing the established rhythm he'd been riding Tony with. Tony howled with each hit to his prostate.

"Close, real close," Tony chanted as a tingle started at the base of his spine, spreading deep into his guts and pulling his balls tighter against the base of his painfully hard cock.

"Come then Tony, come," Gibbs whispered, his own climax getting harder to hold back with his balls agonizingly full. Driving his hips hard, muscles clenched rigidly, Gibbs' entire body stiffened and he howled as his world dissolved in the agony of orgasm.

"Gibbs," Tony cried out, his own climax suddenly there as Gibbs' hands clenched forcefully enough to leave bruises on his flanks, his cock spurting spunk high unto Gibbs' chest, drenching the short silver hairs. Falling forward, Gibbs' twisted as he came down to lay half bonelessly sprawled half on Tony and half on the bed, both men wheezing for breath, shivering in the aftermath of mind blowing sex.

 

Finally having caught enough breath to talk, Gibbs pushed himself up on one elbow. "Pulling out now."

Tony laid sprawled spread eagle on the largest part of the wildly mussed bed, arm thrown over his eyes, still brightly flushed, and small quivers shivering through his muscles. "Boss?" he asked, an unusual tone of apprehension readily visible in his voice. "  
Getting rid of the rubber and getting something to clean us up with Tony. We'll stick together if we don't clean up tonight, and that's not the way I want to get rid of the grey in my chest hair. Beside, dried spunk itches like hell and the sooner we get a little rest, the sooner I'm good for another round.'

"K," Tony replied, his eyes still hidden by the arm shielding them from Gibbs' penetrating gaze.

=============================================================

Pulling Tony close and settling the firm younger body against his own, Gibbs settled in for the sleep his body desperately was craving, all the while tenderly rubbing small circles on Tony's back. Tony relaxed into the embrace, his own hands resting on the strong arm that held him close. Leisurely he stroked long fingers down his new lover's forearm, frowning when he felt the harsh ridges of scars between the few fine hairs of Gibbs' arm. " Whereíd you get the scars? Kind of feel like burns, they're so irregular."

"Beirut Lebanon, I was an MP at the Marine barracks that was truck bombed in '83," he answered, his words punctuated by a large yawn. "Tell you about it later."

"I'll hold you to that one,' Tony replied, his own jaw cracking wide open. 'Enjoyed myself, thanks,' he trailed off, breaths slowing and deepening as exhaustion and alcohol caught up with him.

"Yeah, me too DiNozzo, me too, Gibbs pressed a small tender kiss against Tony's temple, his own exhaustion pulling him into the same land of dreams where Tony already was.

The End.


End file.
